I Loved You...
by TheDoomSong
Summary: Heero has just died, and Duo is in mourning.


I Loved You..  
  
A GundamW fanfic by Ansoni Tokeru.  
  
Couple: Duo x Heero  
  
(Hmm..just deciding to go with an idea here ^^;. Several different genres in here, lots of angst, shounen-ai  
and maybe a bit of humour..if you're lucky..but it's doubtful.)  
  
(Disclaimer: Yeah yeah..I'll do it too. I in know way, shape, or form own any of the characters in this fanfic,   
or the "New Mobile Report: GundamW" series, and I beg forgiveness of the kind, kind people at Sunrise not to   
come and arrest me for using their characters unauthorized. Thank you.)  
  
(By the way..be warned...this is my first actual attempt at a decent fic..)  
  
  
"Damn it..! Why the hell did you have to leave me..? Heero.."   
  
Duo sat alone in his hospital bed, trembling so much that his wounds were aching terribly.   
Tears streamed at a constant rate down his cheeks, his sobs filling the room and the hall  
just outside.  
  
  
One Week Earlier: Heero and Duo were sitting together, taking a small break from the repair of  
their Gundams, when they simultaneously receieved messages from their cockpits. They went to   
check the messages, and both had receieved missions from their respective scientists.  
By sheer coincidence, they happened to have the same mission, and Duo smiled at Heero,  
who returned a small smirk to him. They strapped into their seats, closed the hatches, and both  
flew off together. Their mission was an incredibly risky one. They were assigned to invade   
and destroy a large and well-armed OZ base located in South Africa. They arrived, and at least  
1,000 Mobile Suits were standing on the top layer of the base, already armed, as if expecting  
them. And at a closer look, they discovered Mercurius and Vayeate accompanying the myriad  
of Mobile Suits already there. "This can't be right.." Duo thought nervously at the sight  
of all of it, and pulled Beam Scythe from his back and prepared. He looked over at the  
Wing Zero, and Heero had already brandished his Beam Sabre. There was an exchange of nods between  
the two pilots, and they both dove into the cluster of suits.  
Instantly, every Leo began to fire maliciously at the Gundams, frequently missing, but  
several shots hitting dead on. Duo let out a cry and began swinging his scythe madly at the  
opposing suits, slicing at least four dozen completely in half. Heero seemed slightly calmer,   
though this is virtually always his demeanour, and blocked many of the shots with his shield,  
then began to slice all of the suits around him. He looked off to his left and noticed that the  
Mercurius and Vayeate were not moving. He wondered why for less than a second, then began to  
fiercely slice away at the suits.   
After about 3 hours of intense battle, all of the Leos had been cleared away, Duo hardly  
believing it. The Deathscythe HELL and the Wing Zero were standing side by side, watching  
the two remaining suits closely. They didn't seem to notice how badly their Gundams were damaged.  
But they wouldn't leave now, in any case, for to abandon a mission is abandoning their purpose  
altogether. Most of Deathscythe's armour had been ripped from it, exposing the intricate  
skeleton and wiring on the inside, and the Wing Zero was missing a shoulder, a hand, and most of  
its armour, as well.   
Suddenly, the Mercurius and the Vayeate sprang to life, each flying in opposite directions.  
Immediately, Duo and Heero took to flight, Duo pursuing the Vayeate, and Heero pursuing the   
Mercurius. The Wing Zero and Mercurius clashed beam sabres furiously for an immeasurable amount of time,  
as the Deathscythe and Vayeate exchanged slices and blasts.   
Suddenly, in the middle of the battle, the radar started beeping, and something appeared in the  
distance, and was coming rapidly closer. They checked every once in a while, still battling, both  
boys severely injured, but paying no heed to the pain. There were only two things that kept them fighting,  
their cause, and each other. They had been looking forward to spending a lot of time with each other  
after they had attained their goal, and hope accounts for a lot.  
Duo let out a scream of rage, fury, and frustration, and he managed to slice completely through  
the Vayeate, which promptly exploded. Heero was having a slightly harder time, but told Duo  
to leave him alone. Duo obeyed, knowing well that Heero knew what he was doing, though he had a   
terrible feeling about it. He stood by, watching the thing in the distance approaching steadily,   
and urged Heero to hurry as fast as he could.   
Eventually, that battle ended, with Heero slicing Mercurius' head off. Just as this happened,   
the thing that was approaching was upon them. The object appeared to be a Gundam, though it was  
no suit that they'd seen before. The suit was the colour of deep crimson, with a heat rod protruding  
from one of its arms.   
Duo looked astonishedly at the suit, and said to Heero, "What the hell is that..??"  
Heero shook his head.  
Suddenly, a familiar voice and a somewhat familiar, but shadowed face appeared on  
their screens.   
"You fools. You think that you wield such great power at your fingertips. But you're overconfident.  
Why are you even still here? Operation Meteor ended..in fact..it never actually took  
place. You don't you'll actually attain your goal, do you?" He smirked, and chuckled lightly.  
"Everlasting peace..such a thing is not possible. It is in the human's nature to fight.  
Besides, without war, our race would find some other way to cause its extinction. You could say  
that I'm just helping it along..."  
  
"Is..is that...Zechs??"  
  
"Some call me that. But 'Zechs Merquise' is not my real name, and I will  
no longer be called that. My name is Miliardo Peacecraft."  
  
  
  
The Mysterious suit suddenly drew a large beam sabre from its hip and dashed quickly at  
the Wing Zero. In Duo's eyes, everything seemed to suddenly slow down.   
He screamed and pleaded for Heero to jump out, but it was as if Heero could not hear  
him. "HEERO!!! NO!! GET OUT OF THERE!! HEEROOO!!! DAMN IT! GO!!"  
Tears streamed down his face and he tried to make Deathscythe get there in time, but  
the leg collapsed, and his engines burned out. The Deathscythe crashed to the ground.  
"Heero..! No....!! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!!!"  
  
The beam sabre of the suit sliced easily through the torso of the Wing Zero, and it exploded.  
Miliardo's expression had not changed.  
"The first act of Armageddon has been committed. You'll remember my name..and this suit..  
Epyon."  
Miliardo then flew into the distance and away. Duo struggled from his cockpit and ran  
as fast as he could with a nearly broken leg and wounds bleeding all over. He climbed up the  
remains of the Wing Zero, frantically searching for Heero, calling out his name in a choked-up  
voice from all of his crying. After about 10 minutes of searching, he'd found Heero, a bloody,  
nearly-unconcious heap.  
"Duo..." Heero coughed up blood, as, amazingly, tears streamed down his face. "Duo..you've  
done so much for me..and..have been there for me..I'm sorry that..I didn't listen to your warning.."  
"Heero..no..what are you saying..?" Duo sobbed into Heero's chest.  
Heero smiled slightly. "What..I'm saying..is..I love you." Heero pulled Duo's head to his  
and they looked into each other's eyes, then began to kiss, one last time. They pulled away,   
and Heero uttered his last words then.  
"Duo..I love you..goodbye..."  
Heero died there in Duo's arms, and Duo sobbed himself into unconciousness. They were  
found about 3 days afterwards, Duo barely clinging to life, still holding on to Heero's  
dead body. They were taken to a hospital, where Duo was rehabilitated, and Heero's body was  
taken to a funeral home, where a funeral was to be held a week from then.  
  
Return to Present: Duo sat, still sobbing uncontrollably.  
"I could have saved him..I could have...."   
He was running the incident over and over again in his head.  
"Why didn't I do anything..!? What's wrong with me..??"  
He picked up the lamp on the table next to the bed and hurled it across the room, then   
screamed from the pain and collapsed back down on his bed.  
Slowly, the door opened, and Quatre was standing in the doorway, a look of worry on his  
face.  
"Daijoubu..Duo-kun..?"  
  
Duo opened his eyes and looked up at Quatre.  
  
"..D..daijoubu ka.."  
  
Quatre walked across the room and sat down on the bed next to Duo, placing his hand  
on Duo's head.  
"I'm sorry..that Heero's dead.. It's not your fault..you couldn't have done anything..  
I can't begin to understand how much you miss him..but, I'm sorry.."  
  
"It is my fault.. I was right there...so many things I could have done..damn it..."  
  
As Duo began to sob again, Quatre pulled him up into a hug and held him there, Duo  
crying ceaselessly into his shoulder.   
  
"Duo-kun..cheer up..you're luckier than most..at least you got to say goodbye to him.."  
  
"Yeah..I guess you're right..but I don't know what to do without him..he was the only  
thing that I was living for..I'll be lost without him..."  
  
Quatre leaned over and gave Duo a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"We all miss him, too..but we'll all be here to help you..you won't be alone..maybe you  
should talk to Relena-chan sometime..I think she'll understand what you're going through.."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Duo looked up at Quatre with a slight smile, feeling a bit better.  
  
"Thank you, Quatre-kun..you've helped a lot..but, I'll let you get back to Trowa now..  
I need get some rest, anyhow..I'm not gonna heal unless I do..when's Heero's funeral, again..?"  
  
"Well..you were unconcious for about 4 days..so his funeral will be Monday..do you think  
you'll be able to make it?"  
  
"I don't care what condition I am then, I won't miss his funeral..I have to see him one  
last time.."   
  
Duo's smile faded, and he closed his eyes.  
  
"Well..Duo-kun..I think I'll let you sleep now..I'm glad I helped you..I'll see you  
tomorrow..goodnight."  
  
"Yeah..goodnight."  
  
Duo gently laid down as Quatre left the room, and he fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Heero slowly approached Duo out of the mist.  
  
"Heero..? Heero!? Is that you? I..I thought you were dead..you died in my arms...how..?"  
  
Heero said nothing, but wrapped his arm around Duo's shoulders, and they walked down  
the street to Heero's apartment.  
  
They walked in the door and Heero took off his coat.  
  
"So..what happened, Heero? Why aren't you dead?"  
  
Heero stared at Duo, with his typical blank, menacing look.  
  
"Heero..? Say something..."  
  
Suddenly, before Duo knew what was going on, Heero had quickly right in front of Duo,  
and shoved a gun in Duo's mouth.  
  
Duo's eyes were wide, and he trembled violently, while a grin came across Heero's face.  
  
"Did you miss me, dear?"  
  
A gunshot was fired, and everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
Duo woke up in a cold sweat, screaming.  
  
"Heero..why'd you..wha..? I'm alive..?"  
  
Duo put a hand to his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"A...nightmare..that's all..He'd never do that to me.."  
  
Just then, Relena walked into the room, with a somewhat depressed look on her face.  
  
"Hello, Duo-kun..are you feeling any better?"  
  
Duo looked up. "Hm? Oh, hi Relena..yeah..I'm doing fine. Are you alright?"  
  
"No..not really.."  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry..I already know why..I'm feeling pretty much the same.."  
  
"You were there.." Relena's voice trembled as she spoke.  
  
"Huh..?"  
  
"You were there..why didn't you save him?"  
  
"I..I tried..I..couldn't..I couldn't do anything..I couldn't even move.."  
  
"You could have done something..anything! Why?!? You didn't even care, did you!???!?"  
  
Relena screamed at Duo, then slapped him and ran out of the room crying.  
  
"Relena..it wasn't my fault..I..couldn't.."  
  
Duo rubbed his face gingerly with his fingers where she'd slapped him, then sighed.  
  
  
2 Days Later:   
  
Duo got dressed and went outside his room and met up with everyone else. He'd been home for  
a day now, and he had pretty much recovered, at least enough to walk.   
  
"Hey everyone..are you all ready..?  
  
In unison: "Yeah."  
  
Duo closed his eyes and looked down, and said with a sigh, "Heero..I'm sorry."  
  
An hour later, they were at the funeral, and it was time for Duo's eugoogoly.  
  
"Hello, everyone..I'm sure you don't want to be here for too long..but this may  
take a little while.." He cleared his throat.  
  
"Heero..was he a nice, friendly person? He didn't give off that impression when you first   
met him..you know that, Relena..but, if you had the rare chance to really know Heero Yuy..  
he was one of the kindest people you could ever meet..despite his cold outward appearance.  
It's just unfortunate that he didn't show this personality on the outside..but he was afraid  
that personal relationships would interfere with his missions..essentailly, being a pilot was  
all that he lived on..that..and me."   
  
Duo smirked and swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat that was threatening  
to come out as tears. His voice wavered as he continued to speak.  
  
"I'm going to miss that boy..who we all knew as Heero Yuy..he never actually told anyone his  
real name..not even me..it's kinda sad, really..but it's just the way he was, I guess..."  
  
Duo trembled a bit and tears were running down his face.  
  
"That's..that's about all I have to say..thank you for allowing me to speak.."  
  
Duo stepped away from the podium and walked over to Heero's open casket, and placed his  
hand on Heero's lifeless one.  
  
"Heero..I loved you...why'd you have to leave...?"  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's the end..how'd you like it?   
Gimme some feedback, evil flames, or compliments, whatever ^^;;  
Email: vashykun@hotmail.com  
  
Ja ne~ 


End file.
